This research involves the application of low voltage, low pressure, negative ion mass spectrometry to the analysis of bioorganic compounds with particular emphasis on amino acids and peptides. Derivatives are being synthesized and evaluated which enhance the overall negative ion sensitivity of both small peptides and amino acids. Efforts are also being made to better understand some of the more fundamental relationships between electron voltage, specific functional groups and sensitivity in negative ion mass spectrometry.